Experiments At The Home
by Satosen
Summary: A young man with silver hair and white eyes saves Steves life, and The Avengers become curious to learn more about the boy. What will they find and how will their destinies be intertwined with this stranger?
1. Fury Has A Friend

_**Experiments At The Home**_

_**Mafia's Son**_

_**Chapter 1:**__ Fury Has A Friend_

* * *

Hello, this is my third fanfiction and my second Avengers fanfiction. I have not been a writer for long and am in dire need of inspiration. I would still like your normal commentary telling me were my faults are but I need people to egg me on to create more chapters and type longer like with 'A New Sister'. So please if you read my chapters comment and tell me how they were. This fanfiction was just thought up one day while being bored yet it sprouted into something I actually have the courage to post so please have the courage to tell me what you think.

P.S. I do not own any of the Marvel character or 'Nightmare Before Christmas'.

* * *

_**WARNING LABLE**_

This fanfiction may include violence sexual hinting and or inappropriate language for underage readers.

* * *

Captain America thought it was going to be yet another world saving day, doing the usual. The Avengers were fighting Doctor Doom for the fifth time that month. Cap. Was currently fighting doom bots on the ground with Widow. They were protecting civilians, making sure everyone got away. They watched as what they thought was the last of the civilians running to safety.

Suddenly, a blast from one of Dooms lasers knocked out the supports to the building next to Cap. Widows scream is heard too late and the last thing the captain sees is a figure rushing toward him.

* * *

View Point Change! :)

Tukamekushi, Kiyoshi Takijirichi was in New York when Doom attacked. He had been settling some deals his gang couldn't and looking at the scenery. When Doom attacked Kiyoshi had moved to a safer position so he could watch the Avengers fight. Fury had said a lot about his 'pride' and 'joy' the Avengers initiative, but he had never seen them outside of the T.V. and clips that Fury would show him.

Kiyoshi is the known criminal named The Red Serpent. He is the leader of all American Mafias, the top of the food chain, and the heartless beast. He has been the leader of the Mafia since he was four and has ruled with a heart full of ice or so many people say. He is now 19 and is hunted by every known and unknown federal organization. He is a master of martial arts and can use a number of weapons, his favorite weapon, though not many people know it, is the scythe.

At this moment, Kiyoshi was hiding near to the battle. Just out of sight from everyone but he could still see all of the action. Doom had a couple of lasers firing at the Hulk and Thor. Widow and the Captain were getting civilians to safety. Ironman and Loki were fighting their way toward Doom and his bigger laser. Though Doom's face was masked Kiyoshi could still see the mad glint in the man's eyes as they settled on Captain America, who had his back turned to Doom.

Doom took his chance and shot his laser at the supports of the building next to The Captain. He heard the shout from Widow all too late. Kiyoshi's heart pounded as he doubted he would get to the Captain in time but he had to try so he sped out of his hiding place with all his inhuman speed, grabbing The Cap's shield as he went, and reached to other man just as the building fell on top of them.

* * *

Skip :)

"Shit." Someone above Captain America said. It was the first thing he heard when he woke. He was lying on his back with pain shooting all along his back and the back of his head. He could feel a warmth around him and he blinked open his eyes. He was meat with the sight of a teen aged boy's face scrunched in pain and drenched in sweat. The Captain frowned and then groaned.

"What happened?" The boy opened his eyes but pain was still visible on his face even when a light smile caressed it.

"A building fell on us. Glad to see you still alive Mr. America. I thought you might not wake up this time." The Captain blinked up at the boy and the worry creased it.

"We both should be dead by all accounts." He said in confusion. A righy smile creased the boy's face.

"Well aren't you just a light ray of sunshine. Your Shield does wonders for protection." Something shifted above them and the boy winced in pain. In the dim light The Captain could just barely see the thin line of blood leaking from a cut in the boy's lower lip along with a scratch above the boy's brow that had since stopped bleeding.

"Sorry." The Cap said meekly." While we are here why don't I get your name?"

"My name is Kiyoshi. Tukamekushi, Kiyoshi Takijirichi if you want to know but you can call me Kiyo. Nice to meet you Mister America."

"You can call me Steve if you like." Steve moved a little and Kiyo winced. "Sorry." He said again.

"It's okay Steve it doesn't hurt too much." The ground rumbled from the impact of a blast and the rubble shifted. Kiyo gasped and his right arm gave out. His head craned in pain and his hair brushed against Steve's chest.

"Not too much pain huh?" Steven raised an eyebrow.

"Well maybe a little more than I would like to let on." Kiyo raised his head and looked sheepishly at The Captain.

* * *

:) View Point Switch

Suddenly, the rubble that was trapping them move but a grate presser was lifted off of Kiyo's back, though he still winced. After a few minutes of The Avengers digging they finally dug Steve and Kiyo out of the rubble. Kiyo looked up and grasped the out stretched hand of Thor. When Kiyo's feet hit the ground he instantly put his weight on his right foot, and dropped Steve's shield.

"Bloody hell, I never thought I would get out of there. No offence Steve, but being the one with a billion pounds of building on my back was not exactly a nice experience, even with you under me." Tony chuckled.

"So who is the kid and why was he the one on top?" Tony asked Steven when he stopped blushing. Kiyo turned to face Tony, his long silver bangs covering his right eye as his face tilted in an intimidating way, and he stuck his hands in his pockets.

"First off I would greatly appreciate it if you refrained from calling me a kid, I am an adult by law. Secondly, it is polite to ask the person in question who they are rather then look at someone else as if he were not in the room. Now that that is settled, my name is Tukamekushi, Kiyoshi Takijirichi. At the current moment I have given Steve my permission to call me Kiyo." Tony looked at the boy and noticeable shuddered.

"You, sir, have perfected the art of evil facing." Kiyo smirked and then ran his fingers through part of his hair combing back half of it and letting the other part hang around his ear.

"I am glad you noticed. Now if you will excuse me I have a business to run and somewhere to be." He then turned on his heels and began walking diligently through the rubble. Kiyo thanked the gods for allowing him to walk without stumbling in front of them.

* * *

:) Skip

After Kiyo had left the Avengers stood in a silent group till they decided it would be best to just go back to base. Steve had asked Tony if the Avenger could find out more about the boy. Tony had agreed and the Avengers all went down to Tony's lab.

"Let's see who we have here. Oh ho ho, seems like Mister Tukamekushi is quite the knotty boy. It says here he is a convicted felon. The leader of the Mafia since he was four, runs several self-sufficient businesses, has killed over one million people, assault of an armed officer, though I think it would be called almost murder the guy almost didn't make it to the hospital in time, destruction of federal and public property, underage drinking, underage tattoo work, murder, of course, trespassing on federal property, release of several convicts, drug trafficking, this guy really has a resume. I mean… damn!" Tony was amazed that one person had all this on his records. Steve's eyes were almost sosors and the rest were just stunned. "Oh, and that is just half of his federal record." Tony wasn't surprised to hear the gasps from his other team members. So he brought up the file in one of his holographic forms and tossed it at them. "Here"

"You mean to tell me this kid is only nine-teen and he already has a resume this large?" Widow asked increagusly. Tony shrugged.

"That's what I thought till I looked at the pic.s and footage they got on this guy." Widow tapped on the icon for pictures and videos. They all had the same boy they had seen only a few hours ago at different ages fighting or stealing or killing. "Now the question is why a boy with this kind of record saved Steve's life?" The other Avengers nodded as they thought in silence.

"Because he is someone special to Fury, an irreplaceable relic." Everyone jumped and turned to see the boy sitting on one of Tony's desks inspecting his fingernails.

"And why would Fury matter to you?" Loki asked. The boy smirked.

"Because he is basically a friend to me, and anyway I thought to myself I wouldn't be in a playing mood if one of my toys were broken. Fury is no fun to pick at if he is sad." The boy's smile slid into an almost Cheshire like grin.

"Kiyo what the hell are you doing here?" Fury was at the entrance to Tony's lab glaring holes into Kiyo.

"Missed you too Cyclops." Kiyo was bent pretty much backwards looking at Furry upside down. "Oh, something is different about you! Did you get new cologne it smells nice but it still isn't the best of quality." Furry sighed and then let the slightest hint of a smile cross his face.

"Nice try, but you still didn't answer the question." Kiyo pouted.

"I almost distracted you that time, but anyway I was just visiting your precious crew of spandex and leather wearing 'Super Heroes'." Kiyo rolled his eyes at 'super heroes'. "And to see how the blond one was fairing, he did get hit by a building." Fury's attention snapped back to the Avengers and all signs of mirth were gone.

"Which reminds me, why did you leave so soon after the fight and fail to turn in your reports on the battle?"

"Because we were busy looking up your little friend over there that saved Steve from a rubble grave. Oh and why the hell do you have a known super convict as a friend? It took you years to let Loki anywhere near here and by the look of things you two have been buddies longer than a few years." Tony asked perplexed.

"Nice try at calling me a 'super' convict, but the only thing 'super' about me is I am a great fuck. Also it started off as me being a dick and visiting Furry after I would escape the officials grasps again." Fury rolled his eye.

"Actually I have known him since before the Avengers initiative was created. In fact I was contemplating hunting him down and making him serve time by using you guys to catch him. After all he isn't exactly human." Kiyo twitched.

"Shut it Nick." Kiyo's deadpan surprised all except Fury.

"Now wait a moment are you talking about the usual call the Mafia heartless beasts or is he really not human?" Loki asked. With that Kiyo snapped.

"No, I am the monster hiding under your bed." He stood up and his voice changed menacing. "Teeth ground sharp and eyes glowing red." His eyes flashed red and he showed his fanglike canines. "I am the one hiding under your stairs. Fingers like snakes and spiders in my hair." A snake appeared wrapped around his hand then he through it at them and in landed on Loki as a spider. Loki yelped and dropped the thing it then turned into a wad of cloth. "I am the clown with a tear away face." He tore off his face and threw it to the ground. Smiling as he took a step toward the Avengers who were beginning to show some signs of nervousness. "Here in a flash and gone without a trace." He disappeared. "I am the 'who' when you call, 'Who's there?' I am the wind blowing through your hair." He reappeared behind Thor and brushed his fingers through Thor's hair. "I am the shadow on the moon at night, filling your dreams to the brim with fright." He reappeared in front of them again, smiling like the Cheshire cat. "So you see, not all Mafia leaders are human." He tilted his head then was gone yet again. Fury sighed, and the Avengers looked at him.

"That guy was worse than Loki when he was evil. No offence." Tony stated.

"None taken, actually I agree with you." Loki nodded at Tony then looked back at Fury. "So what exactly do you see in him?" Fury looked at the then sighed and sat down running a hand over his head.

"I see the four-teen year old boy that had his mouth sewn shut, by his own people, for talking out of place." Loki's eyes widened noticeably.

"Is that actually a way of punishment here?" Thor asked.

"It is for the Mafia." Fury replied.

"So why did you say that he isn't human and what happened to make him react the way he did?" Bruce asked. Fury knit his fingers together and frowned.

"I don't know all the details do to his lack of talking unless extremely drunk, but I do know that he is a lot like you dr. Banner." Bruce flinched.

"Why do you say that?" Loki asked.

"Because he has an alter ego and immense power, the down side is his alter ego is just as destructive as the Hulk except with all of Kiyo's wits about him." Bruce frowned.

"But what made him go all villainous on us?" Clint asked.

"It is because he hates his other side and the transformation between Kiyo and Yoshi is a painful one. He is afraid of hurting others and of the pain he will endure" Fury replied.

"So Yoshi is the other guy's name?" Bruce asked. Fury nodded.

"Kiyo and Yoshi are two parts of the same person, but they are separate. When combined they are Kiyoshi which means 'Purity' but divided they are like yin and yang."

"A demon and an angel living in the same body and enduring each other's pain." Bruce finished.

"Exactly… Kiyo is a good boy and had he not have been in the situation he is he might have been an addition to the Avengers." Tony's eyes widened.

"You mean to tell us that kid that has a resume worse than Doom's could have been an Avenger?" Widow asked. Fury sent a harsh look her way that could have curdled milk.

"That 'kid' is stronger than most people would be in his position. Also if it wasn't for 'Mother' and 'The Organization' he would be a normal orphan in an abusive foster home." Fury spit the words out like acid then his eye widened and he covered his mouth.

"Who did you mean by 'Mother' and what is this organization?" Loki asked.

"The Organization is a company that, for a lack of a better word, that experiments on humans. Their research pertains of human and animal hybrids. Kiyo is the oldest living experiment." Fury bowed his head in sadness.

"What happened to all of the others? Surly he couldn't be the first if it was an organization big enough to catch shields eye." Widow said blatantly.

"They went through a resonation stage and lost their souls." Fury's voice was monotoned.

"Lost their souls! How does this happen?" Loki asked suddenly more intrigued by the organization.

"In order to subside with their new forms the people must create a second personality and work as one with the second self. Most of them could only create a partial another self. That, unfortunately, was not enough so they resonated with the other form and turned into a mindless beast. Some of the others created another self but were unable to work coherently with them. So, yet again, the resonation happens and they become mindless beasts. In Kiyo's case he was given the shot when he was an infant and trained to be the perfect 'lab rat'. If he is called by' The Mother' he will come in a heart-beat, but he is not completely perfect. He refuses to use his other form. He thinks himself a monster and is afraid of the extreme pain he would go through to activate his hidden power. Like you saw earlier he may look weak but his strength rivals that of The Hulk's or Thor's." The Avengers were silent, deep in their own thoughts.

"Did anyone else notice?" Loki asked absentmindedly as he thought over Kiyo's little act earlier. The others looked at him quizzically.

"Notice what Reindeer Games?" Tony asked. Loki looked him in the eye with a glare that could melt metal, and then looked back at the others.

"His little act earlier."

"What about it, other than it was fucking scary?" replied Tony.

"That is just it. I don't think the original intent was scary. It was just his actions that through us all in a different direction." Fury looked at Loki for a long moment then realization hit him and a slight smile came across his face.

"I think you are right, Loki." all of the other Avengers were stumped.

"Come on guys tell us what you mean." whined Tony. Loki smirked.

"He was quoting different parts of a children's' song."

"What, which one?" Steve asked.

"The one called 'Nightmare Before Christmas'."

* * *

:)

The idea behind Kiyoshi's character is that he is a nineteen year old that though his body and mind might not be pure his soul is. Kiyoshi in Japanese means Purity. He is a teenager that has the brains and tongue that rival that of Loki's or and the New York back street cursing that rivals that of Tony. Along with the sickly purity and 'innocents' of Steve, also the strength that rivals that of Thor and or The Hulk, not to mention the assassin like skills of Natasha and or Clint, and if you mix in a little bit of genius you get the finished project.

Sorry if you didn't like it but tough luck this is the image I created from the horror that is my mind.

Thank you for taking time out of your day to read this if you liked it or even if you didn't like it just if you readed it PLEASES comment!

Thanks :)


	2. Doom's Evil Scheam

_**Experiments At The Home**_

_**Mafia's Son**_

_**Chapter 2:**__ Doom's Evil Schemes_

* * *

Hello, this is my third fanfiction and my second Avengers fanfiction. I have not been a writer for long and am in dire need of inspiration. I would still like your normal commentary telling me were my faults are but I need people to egg me on to create more chapters and type longer like with 'A New Sister'. So please if you read my chapters comment and tell me how they were. This fanfiction was just thought up one day while being bored yet it sprouted into something I actually have the courage to post so please have the courage to tell me what you think.

P.S. I do not own any of the Marvel character or 'Nightmare Before Christmas'.

* * *

_**WARNING LABLE**_

This fanfiction may include violence sexual hinting and or inappropriate language for underage readers.

* * *

Kiyo could feel warm tears falling from his white eyes. He sniffed. 'Why should I care what they think about me they are the enemy, but still… I can't help it. They looked at me with such horrid eyes. They know nothing of what I have been through. They have no right to judge me. I am more powerful anyway I could wipe them off of the Earth.' Kiyo shivered. He was currently in his favorite hideaway, Mount. Everest. His tears fell onto his snow covered knees.

"Damn!" Kiyo punch the side of the mountain sending snow to fall away a couple of feet.

"I couldn't help but notice, that you are quiet sad today." A figure approached Kiyo.

"Go away I don't need your sympathy." Kiyo spat, not realizing who he was talking to before it was almost too late.

"Insolent child, I will have to teach you manners now wont I?" Doom was inches way and Kiyo was now in a giant bird cage. "Take him to the laree, and teach him some lessons about manners before our guests arrive." Doom turned and walked back to his jet as Kiyo was carried away. The last thing he saw was Mt. Everest's snow peak before everything went black.

* * *

:) View Switch

Fury told The Avengers what he knew about Kiyo and by the time he finished and looked at the clock he figured it would be about time to talk to Kiyoshi about this. He stood up and walked over to one of Tony's Computers and began typing away.

"And what do you think you are doing?" Tony asked suspiciously.

"Checking up on Kiyo."

"You know where he is yet you can't catch him?" Tony asked incredulously. Fury didn't look up.

"No, it is just that his usual spots aren't exactly easily accessible."

"Uh huh, so where are his 'usual' spots, per say?"

"Mt. Everest is the usual hide away spot. But he goes to the Grand Canyon every once and a while…" Fury trailed off as he stared intently at the screen his face was a sheet of worry.

"What's wrong?" The Avengers all had looks of worry on their faces. Suddenly Fury's face turned into one of rage.

"That bastard took him!" Fury banged his fist into the metal table top. The Avengers jumped. Tony hesitantly walked over and looked over Fury's shoulder the first thing he noticed was the Doom bot that was stationed there the second was the blood on the snow covered rock.

"Avengers, assemble. We are taking a little trip to Doom's house." The others quickly rushed to suit up at the hint of urgency in Tony's voice.

* * *

:) Skip

The Avengers were now in front of Dooms door.

"So, anyone have any ideas to get in?" Bruce asked.

"We knock on the door of course." Tony's Iron man voice said flippantly.

"You can't be serious Tony. We have been hunting Doom down for years and you expect us to just knock on the door?" Steve asked incredulously.

"Yep." Tony blasted the door down with his repulser ray. "See, I just did." Steve rolled his eyes and walked in after the Iron man.

"Is it just me or is it too quiet in here?" Natasha asked warily.

"You would be correct in your accusation Ms. Widow." Dooms voice echoed through the hall to their right.

"Doom where the hell is Kiyoshi?" Fury yelled loudly as he stormed down the hall.

"Tut tut tut, don't be so impatient, you will see him in due time." Doom's voice was taunting. Fury burst into Doom's lab and stopped dead in his tracks. The Avengers which were hot on his tail also stopped at the sight they saw.

Kiyo was hanging on chains cuffed to his wrists. Blood was flowing down his lithe figure and his hair was stained and dripping. Kiyo's shirt was torn to shreds and on the floor below him in the large bird cage. His toes barely brushed the ground and his breath was shallow. Long cuts were seen along his upper torso, each still fresh and gushing crimson blood.

"I told you not to be too hasty. I wasn't done teaching this juvenile his manners." Doom scoffed as he held a large metal pole that resembled a taser stick except with more voltage. Kiyo weakly looked up at Doom and spit blood on his shoulder.

"If I am a juvenile then you are older than dirt, you old geyser." Doom shoved the stick into Kiyo's ribcage, which both broke a few of his ribs and electrocuted him. Kiyo only bit down on his lip and held his breath.

"You see Fury, this child has absolutely no manners, and he simply won't break." Doom sounded both outstanded and joyous.

"Kiyo." Fury breathed the word. Kiyo looked up at him with signs of distain.

"Guess you got what you always wanted, huh. To see me pay for my crimes and be locked away behind bars. Well I can tell you this Director Fury. You will never hear me scream for help, and I will never break." He spit the words out like acid and Fury flinched as if he had been struck.

"Can it pint sized. I am the one with you so you do as I say." Doom's voice was annoyed. "No wonder you would want to get rid of him. I can't believe you put up with an annoying twerp like this for, what, seven years. I have to say I am impressed by your strength of will." Doom's voice was snide.

An arrow suddenly nocked the pole out of Doom's grasp as several gun shots and repulsor blasts were shot directly at him. Thor, Loki, and Bruce went to the cage to free Kiyo. Thor easily smashed the cage open and Loki quickly got to work on breaking the cuffs. Once the cuffs were broken Loki and Bruce both worked together on holding Kiyo up as Thor smashed Doom bots out of their way.

The Avengers quickly apprehended Doom and got Kiyo into medical care. A day after Doom had been apprehended he escaped and Kiyo was moved into the mansion. Fury was beyond furious to hear about Doom's escape and he refused to leave Kiyo's side as he recovered peacefully.

* * *

:)Skip

The first thing that registered in Kiyo's half-conscious mind was pain. Then he remembered what happened and bolted upright fully awake. However the pain in his side only grew and he partly collapsed to his left side. He felt a cool hand on his other shoulder and the dampness of his brow. His blurry eyes looked at the figure that was saying something to him, but he was already slipping back into the dark clutches of unconsciousness.

* * *

:) Switch

Fury sighed as he put Kiyo's unconscious form back under the covers. He stayed a moment longer replaying the look of fear in Kiyo's blurry eyes. Then Fury walked out to find the others. He walked to the kitchen as he suspected at least Thor would be there. To his surprise everyone was there and as he walked in all eyes followed him.

"So what brings tall dark and sleepless out of his cave?" Tony asked while eyeing Fury.

"Kiyo woke up a few moments ago unfortunately his conscious time wasn't long and he wasn't completely awake. He was very confused and scared from what I could tell." Fury said in his usual monotone.

"Well at least he woke up. No matter how brief it was it is still a good sign." Bruce interjected and Fury slightly smiled.

"I guess you are right Dr. Banner. I am just worried that when he fully wakes up he will disappear and get hurt even worse next time." Fury grimaced as images of Kiyo's bleeding form flashed through his mind. Loki walked over to him and put a hand on his shoulder looking him in the eye.

"We both know that when he wakes he will run but that is not what you are afraid of you are afraid that the next time he is caught in a weak point and can't escape that you won't be able to save him and in the end lose him. Am I right?" Fury nodded.

"I know that Kiyo is a strong boy, stronger than almost any other but I don't want to see him like that ever again. At one point in my life I would have been more than happy to do that myself but now… To see him like that… Finally caught by an enemy and behind bars. I would never want to see him in someone like Doom's hands that was never a question but still I don't think I would be able to handle watching him be caged up in Shield's cells either." Fury sighed.

"So you do have a heart, Cyclops." Everyone turned and to their surprise saw Kiyo. He had his back to the door frame and his head leaned up as he studied the roof. His arms were crossed over his torso and he had a relaxed sort of posture. Fury instantly stood up straighter and slowly walked over to Kiyo as if afraid he would spook the boy. Kiyo smirked. "Don't worry I am too weak to bite, at the moment." Kiyo turned his head and looked at Fury with eyes that seemed as if they were too dull to see. Fury stopped for a second then was in front of Kiyo a question on the tip of his tongue.

"I know what you are going to ask Nick, but, please don't. I don't think you would like the answer." Kiyo looked down sadly and Fury put a comforting hand on the side of Kiyo's face.

"Okay, I won't ask that question. However I will ask another one. What did he do to you?" Fury brought Kiyo's head up so Fury could look him in the eye, though it wouldn't help.

"I don't know." Kiyo's voice broke and a single tear fell from his eyes. He dropped his arms and slumped ever so slightly. Kiyo had become the image of utter defeat. "I all I know is I was carless and he got me, after that I don't know. I was able to keep a mental log for a few minutes after we got to his lab, but after that… All I know for curtain is he injected me with something." Fury raised his other hand and wiped away the tears that were threatening to slip out then pulled Kiyo to his chest and rested his head on top of the boys. Kiyo froze for a second then wrapped his arms around Fury's torso and buried his head in the other man's chest. The other Avengers watched in silence as they saw the once proud American Mafia leader fall apart piece by piece.

"I am sorry." Kiyo sniffed as he tried burying himself deeper into Fury's chest.

"For what?" Fury lifted his head and looked down at the boy.

"I shouldn't have said what I did while we were in Doom's lab. I wasn't thinking straight and I was hurt. I didn't like how you looked at me before and I hated you when I left the Mansion because I want it all just to fade into inconclusive folklore." Kiyo didn't even try to look up at Fury. Fury smiled sadly down at him then moved his right hand to stroke Kiyo's silver hair.

"I understand, and you don't have to apologize, I should have asked you before telling them. I had no right to tell what you want to leave behind." Kiyo finally looked up at Fury and smiled slightly.

Suddenly something changed. Kiyo's eyes widened and his grip on Fury loosened. He gasped and his legs buckled under him. Kiyo's eyes rolled back and then closed as he went limp. Fury quickly tightened hi grip on Kiyo before he could slipped out of Fury's grasp.

"Kiyo!" Fury picked Kiyo's limp form up and cradled it close to him. Bruce and Loki came to his side and looked at Kiyo.

"We need to lay him down in order to examine him better. Let us adjourn to his room where we can check his vital signs."

* * *

:) Skip

"Well the good news is he is stable but…" Bruce trailed off and looked sheepishly at Loki.

"But whatever Doom injected into him is taking its toll on the boy's body. If we don't get the antidote soon… He will die. I just hope he will be able to stay with us till we get to Doom." Loki looked sadly at the now closed door of Kiyo's room. "The boy truly is strong though." The other Avengers looked at him with a question in their minds. Loki noticed and smirked slightly. "Most humans would be screaming in pain for help or going mad. Instead he has already walked and talked normally, he hasn't even whimpered. It is truly amazing." Loki shook his head. Fury smiled.

"I told you he was and I know we will be able to get the antidote in time." Tony looked at Fury for a long moment then spoke.

"You hug him, smile for him, save him, and have total confidence in him. So what is the boy to you really?" Fury looked at him, all signs of mirth gone.

"He is like a son to me." Fury finally answered. Tony and Loki both smiled.

"You look good together. If only he were a good guy he could join us and have much more 'Father, Son Time'." Natasha said quietly and Clint agreed.

"Kiyo is who he is and I am happy with that."

"Wow, you can be happy? I thought it was only when you are drunk." Tony flippantly said as he walked down the hall.

* * *

:) Switch

Kiyo lay quietly for a while after The Avengers had left. 'I shouldn't get up again for a while, but I don't want to just lay here. I can't go back to sleep because of the pain and I don't think going over all of my problems will help the situation.' Kiyo's stomach growled. 'Well that makes up my mind. I just have to use less energy than I did before and I should be fine, not to mention a bit of food should do me good.' Kiyo sat up slowly and then proceeded to walk to the door. He kept his eyes shut since they would be little help and tried fumbling around like had before for the door.

"You should be laying down now shouldn't you?" Doom's voice came from behind him. "You being in the current state you are. I would have expected you to be all too grateful to just lie down and die. However you being the stubborn mule you are, you just keep going, huh." Kiyo felt something move along his side. It felt cool to the touch and hard like metal. Another thing of the same sort started moving slowly on his other side as well.

Kiyo froze as the things passed each other and he felt the solid form of Doom behind him. "You should have gotten away when you had the chance." Doom whispered into Kiyo's ear then he felt the cool metal of cuffs as they encircled his wrists tightly. Kiyo snapped out of the trance like state he had been in and began to struggle violently. "It is no use Kiyo you won't be escaping me this time, and just for good measure." Doom stuffed a wad of cloth in to the boy's mouth then took out another one to keep the first in place. Kiyo struggled harder and tried to speak past the cloth but to no avail. "You are mine now, and I am going to use you to hurt those little friends of yours." Kiyo finally opened his eyes but he couldn't see a thing. He had finally lost all sight he had. No light showed through the empty Darkness.

Kiyo goes limp. He has no way of escape and even if he managed to get Doom away from him he still has no idea where the door out is.

* * *

:) Fast Forward Sorry

He is lifted into the air and after a few minutes he is dropped onto hard tile. He tries to say something but again it is muffled by the cloth. Victor kicks Kiyo in the head after telling him to sit up. Kiyo slowly sits up with much effort and is now on his knees. A bag Doom had put over Kiyo's face for no reason is removed and he hears gasps of horror.

* * *

:) Back To Normal Speed Because I Am A Horrible Author

"Kiyo, are you alright?" Kiyo hears Steve asked worriedly he turns his face in the direction of the voice but can't seem to find exactly where he is. He shakes his head trying to clear it but it doesn't help. He helplessly sits back on his feet bows his head in resignation.

"Kiyo, what's wrong?" Steve asks slowly. Doom chuckles darkly then removes the cloth from around Kiyo's mouth so he can spit the other one out.

"Why don't you tell them yourself, Kiyo." In that moment Kiyo found the last bit of his strength and pinpointed Doom.

"Go to hell you sadistic bastard!" Kiyo spits out as he jumps up. Then using both of his feet kicks Doom in the chest, as he is shot backward he twists a bit and lands on his feet staggering a bit but still, to his knowledge, facing Doom. Kiyo's legs once more gave out from under him and he was left gasping for air.

"Kiyo!" Fury was now by his side. "You idiot you could have hurt yourself!"

"S…Sorry." Kiyo stuttered as he leaned heavily into Fury. "So where is Doom?" The room went silent for a minute, except for the still labored breaths of Kiyo.

"Can't you see him Squirt? You did just nock him to the other side of the room." Tony's voice was the first to be heard. Now it was Kiyo's turn to be silent as he looked down.

"Kiyo, look at me." Fury said after a while. A tear rolled down Kiyo's face.

"Can't." He said simply. Fury put a hand under Kiyo's chin then lifted it up with little resistance. Kiyo heard gasps from a few of the people around, though he couldn't tell who it was. "I'm sorry Nick."

"You really can't see me? Kiyo what happened." Fury sounded saddened.

"It is just as Dr. Banner and Loki said the stuff that was injected into me was hurting body, but my body isn't normal. The poison went to my eyes rather than the rest of my body. I guess I really can't fain being human, huh." Tears were now streaming down Kiyo's face as he smiled sadly. Fury pulled Kiyo into his chest and started rubbing his head again. "I'm sorry I just…" Kiyo trailed off and nuzzled deeper into Fury's chest.

"Shhh, there was nothing you could have done, Kiyo. You did the best you could and you have no reason to apologize for that."

"But I am completely useless now. Mother is going to hurt me, and you won't ever see me again. She will replace me with someone worse out of her lackeys while she throws my corps into the fucking ditch with all of the other defective children." Fury stiffened.

"Kiyo, listen to me. No matter what I won't let that happen. You are not useless and Mother won't even be able to breath down your neck while I am here." Kiyo moved his head so that it was tilted up and facing Fury's.

"But why… why would you risk your life to protect me, a known convict that has a track recorded worse that Doom, the leader of the American Mafia, and a monster?"

"Because you aren't a monster and I think of you as a son. Kiyo I don't want to lose you." Fury was wiping away the couple of tears that were still falling. "I have watched you grow up for seven years now, and I have bonded with you as often as you would let me. You may think that The Avengers Initiative is the specialist thing I have, but that isn't true. Kiyo you are the most important thing in my life, and to say that I would take a bullet if I could for you is an understatement." Kiyo smiled slightly.

"Thank you, Nick. I just wish I could stay a bit longer with you." His face went sad again and Fury looked at him in confusion.

"Why can't you?" Asked Loki. Kiyo turned his head in the other man's general direction.

"Mother is calling." Kiyo said simply as a thin trail of blood leaked out of the corner of his mouth and dripped off of his chin.

* * *

:) Cliff Hanger

Wow, this chapter is a bit longer than I originally intended but okay.

Thank you for taking time out of your day to read my fanfiction. TToTT, can't wait to hear your harsh criticism.


	3. Fury's Insistence And The Song Of A Love

_**Experiments At The Home**_

_**Mafia's Son**_

_**Chapter 3:**__ Fury's Insistence And The Song Of A Lost Love_

Hello, this is my third fanfiction and my second Avengers fanfiction. I have not been a writer for long and am in dire need of inspiration. I would still like your normal commentary telling me were my faults are but I need people to egg me on to create more chapters and type longer like with 'A New Sister'. So please if you read my chapters comment and tell me how they were. This fanfiction was just thought up one day while being bored yet it sprouted into something I actually have the courage to post so please have the courage to tell me what you think.

P.S. I do not own any of the Marvel character or 'Nightmare Before Christmas'.

_**WARNING LABLE**_

This fanfiction may include violence sexual hinting and or inappropriate language for underage readers.

_**:) Flashback **_

*"Mother is calling." Kiyo said simply as a thin trail of blood leaked out of the corner of his mouth and dripped off of his chin.*

_**:) Skip**_

It had been several days since Fury had seen Kiyo. After he had made his pledge it seemed as if he was breaking it by not forcing Kiyo to stay by his side. Fury was becoming more and more distracted by the day and his worries multiplied by the hour. All of the other Avengers were beginning to worry as well.

Six days after the incidences with Doom Tony got an e-mail from Kiyo. It read the following:

_Dear Avengers and Fury,_

_I know I have been away for a little while but you must have begun worrying about me due to the Doom incidences and other worry some information. You have no need to worry though I wouldn't go as far to say that I am fine, so as to say I am not dead. I have gone through the punishments required for several of my faults but it will be a while till I will see you. Honestly, the reason why is that I would rather not allow my enemies to see me in worse condition then they already have._

_ My Condolences,_

_ The Red Serpent_

Tony instantly assembled the Avengers and Fury when he got the e-mail. Fury told Tony to reply to the message with a good amount of and make sure he get the fact that' I don't give a flying rat's ass if he looks like shit I want to see him'.

Tony's message was easily sent to the original e-mail that they got the first from. The reply however took two days to finally get. The reply is the following:

_Dear Avengers and Fury,_

_I know you are upset, but please don't push it I don't want to come right now. Besides, why not continue on that old tradition you and I played before. I will come when I escape the federal claws again._

_ My Condolences,_

_ The Red Serpent_

Fury became angered and quickly typed a reply that he sent before the other Avengers could even read it, other than Tony. The reply, again, took two days to come. The reply is the following:

_Dear Fury,_

_Fine if you are so insistent that I come then I will, but I swear you will not like what you see._

_ My Condolences,_

_ The Red Serpent_

Fury came back up the stairs with a worried look, and The Avengers became wary.

"So what was the reply?" Steve hesitantly asked.

"He says he will come."

"Isn't that a good thing?" Thor asked.

"It is, or rather it would be, but it is what he said after that is worrying me."

"And that would be what exactly?" Loki questioned.

"That we will not like what we see." The room was silent for a moment. Then, the doorbell rang.

"Jarvis?" Tony asks.

"Yes sir?"

"Who's at the door?"

"A Mr. Tukamekushi sir."

"Ah, good, let him in." They hear the front door open and the squeak of tennis shoes. A hooded figure walks through the kitchen entrance and stops. The figure is wearing a black hoody with the Avengers symbol in red on the front. He had black skinny jeans and red converses on. His hands were also in his pockets and his head was down. From their prospective The Avengers could just barely see the tips of silver hair trying to poke their way out of the hood.

"Kiyo?" Fury asked hesitantly as he slowly walked toward the person. The person nodded his head. "Kiyo, why aren't you saying anything?" Fury's hesitance turned into worry. Kiyo removed his hands from his pockets and then moved the hood back. He turned his face up to face Fury with a sad face as he heard the gasps from Fury and the others. Kiyo have several long scratches on his face, several of which had stitches. He also had a silk crimson cloth covering his eyes, but the most noticeable change was his mouth. Someone had done a sloppy job of sewing it up.

He placed a hand on his throat and shook his head then moved the hand so that he was putting one finger over his raggedly stitched mouth. Fury walked forward and took Kiyo into his arms and shook his head sadly.

"I am sorry, Kiyo. I didn't protect you." Kiyo smiled and waved his hands then hugged Fury back, as if to say he was forgiven.

"Well twerp, you look like hell." Tony said as he walked over to the two. Kiyo let go of Fury and put a hand on the back of his head and nodded with a sheepish look on his features. "Well I be damned you really don't need words to hold up a conversation." Kiyo put his pointer finger and thumb on the bridge of his nose and shook his head. "Well I guess we got our answer of' does the Mafia really sew their own people's mouths shut' now how do you go without food or water?"

Kiyo took out one of those 'feed them when they are unconscious but still need nutrients' bags with its tube and needle. Tony nodded then walked back to the kitchen table for a few more sips of his coffee. Loki was the first to speak now.

"Would you like us to remove the stiches from your mouth?" Kiyo faced Loki and nodded. Loki walked over to him and put a hand on his shoulder. "It will hurt a little, are you ready?" again Kiyo nodded. Loki reached a hand up and reached for his magic. His magic wove its self around the thread and began to pull in out, inch by inch. Kiyo whimpered slightly but did not flinch away, instead he remained perfectly still. Loki let out a sigh of relief when the thread was finally removed. "You can open your mouth now." Kiyo nodded then opened his mouth and removed a cloth that had been stuffed inside. He then worked his jaw to get the initial soreness out.

"Thank you, Loki. You are a true life saver." Kiyo's voice had only a slight hint of hoarseness in it. Loki smiled then placed a hand on the cloth.

"You really did lose your sight, huh?" Loki's voice was sad. Kiyo bit lightly down on his bottom lip and nodded.

"Doom's stuff whipped them out for the most part. I have absolutely no sight, and they look weird to everyone else so I put this on. It was a gift from my step father before he passed and I finally found a use for it." Kiyo smiled lightly. Loki looked at him for a long moment.

"Can I see them?" Kiyo's head shot up in surprise then he slowly nodded. Loki deftly undid the not holding the cloth up and the slowly pulled it away. Kiyo had his eyes closed and nothing seemed out of the ordinary around them. Then, Kiyo's eyelids then move open and his eyes were finally revealed. The Avengers were shocked to say the least.

Kiyo's pupils were slit like a snake's and had turned a bright shade of red. However there was something slightly transparent over it. Fury finally realized what had happened to Kiyo's eyes.

"Kiyo, I think it is time you speak with your alternative self." Kiyo stiffened then turned to face Fury.

"I refuse." He stated plainly as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"It is time Kiyo. You have to, and not by my will. It will be twice as painful if you deny him what he wants. Rather than the small amount of pain you will go through to just talk to him." Fury took a step forward and placed a hand over Kiyo's cheek. "I honestly don't want you to be in pain but if you refuse him he will hurt you worse." Kiyo sighed in defeat.

"I really can't say no to you now can I?" Kiyo chuckled. "Alright, however, I will need a few things." Fury nodded and sent each Avenger on a task to get the individual things.

_**:) Skip**_

Kiyo was now sitting in the Lotus position and humming a tune along the lines of London Bridge to himself as he balanced out his energies and calmed all of his nerves. The Avenger and Fury were sitting next to the walls on the floor of either side of Kiyo. Kiyo sighed finally in release, then he raised two fingers of his left hand up to his mouth and lightly blew on them the tips began to glow a red burning color until finally they burst into a small flame the flame seemed to dance about his fingers and he opened his hand to let them dance about the rest of his palm. He then led the tiny flame back up to his fingertips this time using all of them before gently pointing them at the large sea shell full of dried sage. The flames followed his silent command and a piece of it jumped into the shell letting the bitter sweet smell from the leave escape into the air. Kiyo gratefully hummed and the flame came back to rest on his fingertips leaving the Sage to smoke on its own. Kiyo gratefully took a breath of the sage's smoke into his lungs before exhaling and pointing his little friends at the candles. They obliged and split into separate flames, one by one jumping into the small wicks of the candles until there were no flames left to dance on his fingertips.

Kiyo's eyes remained closed the entire time as he worked and they continued to do so as he began to summon another elemental being.

Both of his hands raised and stayed directly in front of him at chest height as if there was a table there. Kiyo began humming an unfamiliar tune and the air grew more humid. A thin trail of water began to weave itself up the boy's arms and into his hands. Kiyo's silk like voice began to fill the room as he let the energies dance their way about him.

"The wind was a torrent of darkness the gusty trees." The sound of a guitar and other instruments started playing to his lonesome song of lost love. The water began weaving itself around the boy creating a clear lair around him. Kiyo's hair and cloths began to bounce in the water as if they were floating.

"The moon was a ghostly galleon tossed upon the cloudy seas." The air seamed to sing with Kiyo's voice and it too began to dance to the tune.

"The road was a ribbon of moonlight over the purple moor.

"And the highwayman came riding, riding, riding,"

"The highwayman came riding, up to the old inn-door." The flames began to flicker in tune to the song and the room was filled with the pleasurable music.

"He'd a French cocked hat on his forehead, a bunch of lace at his chin,"

"A coat of claret velvet, and breeches of brown doe-skin;"

"They fitted with never a wrinkle; hi boots were up to the thigh!"

"And he rode with a jewelled twinkle,"

"His pistol butts a –twinkle,"

"His rapier hilt a-twinkle, under the jewelled sky." The Avengers began hearing the galloping sound of a horse running on a dusty road began to be heard around the music and fit in Kiyo's voice.

"Over the cobbled he clattered and clashed in the dark innyard," His voice brought the sounds of the story to life as sung the verses with ease.

"And he tapped with his whip on the shutters, but all was locked and barred;"

"He whistled a tune to the window, and who should be waiting there"

"But the landlord's black eyed daughter,"

"Bess, the landlord's daughter,"

"Plaiting a dark red love knot into her long black hair."

"One kiss, my bonny sweetheart, I'm after a prize tonight,"

"But I shall be back with the yellow gold before the morning light;"

"Yet if they press me sharply, and harry me through the day,"

"Then look for me by the moonlight,"

"Watch for me by the moonlight,"

"I'll come to thee by the moonlight, though hell should bar the way." His form began to glow ever so slightly as he sang the lines."

"He rose upright in his stirrups; he scarce could reach her hand"

"But she loosened her hair i' the casement! His face burnt like a brand"

"As the black cascade of perfume came tumbling over his breast;"

"And he kissed its waves in the moonlight,

"(Oh, sweet black waves in the moonlight!)"

"Then he tugged at his rein in the moonlight, and galloped away to the west." The glow strengthened and Kiyo raised his face to the ceiling.

"He did not come at the dawning; he did not come at noon,"

"And out of the tawny sunset, before the rise o' the moon,"

"When the road was a gypsy's ribbon, looping the purple moor,"

"A red-coat troop came marching, marching, marching"

"King George's men came marching, up to the old inn-door." The candles dimmed slightly but continued their rhythmic flickering, casting deeper shadows about the room.

"They said no word to the landlord, they drank his ale instead,"

"But they gagged his daughter and bound her to the foot of her narrow bed;"

"Two of them knelt at the casement, with muskets at their sides!"

"There was death at every window"

"And hell at one dark window;"

"For Bess could see, through the casement,"

"The road that he would ride." The Glow grew brighter and the water seemed to begging stretching for something in front of Kiyo.

"They had tied her up to attention, with many a sniggering jest;"

"They had bound a musket beside her, with barrel beneath her breast!"

"Now keep good watch! And they kissed her." A second voice spoke in unison to Kiyo as he began the next verse.

"She heard the dead man say,"

"Look for me be the moonlight,"

"Watch for me by the moonlight,"

"I'll come to thee by the moonlight, though hell should bar the way!" The water began to form a figure in front of Kiyo. At first it was nothing more than an amass of water in the shape of a human but as Kiyo and the other voice continued to sing the figure became more and more detailed except it was still in the form of water.

"She twisted her hands behind her, but all the knots held good!"

"She writher her hands till her fingers were wet with sweat or blood!"

"They stretched and strained in the darkness and the hours crawled by like years!"

"Till now, on the stroke of midnight,"

"Cold, on the stroke of midnight,"

"The tip of one finger touched it!"

"The trigger at least was hers!" The smoke from the sage was sucked into the mass of water and colored the hair, eyes nails and piercings. The figure was beginning to look familiar but none of the Avengers could place it. The figures mouth move and it looked as though the figure was singing the words along with Kiyo.

"Tlot-tlot! Had they heard it? The horse's-hoofs ringing clear"

"Tlot-tlot, in the distance! Were they deaf that they did not hear?"

"Down the ribbon of moonlight, over the brow of the hill,"

"The highwayman came riding, riding, riding!"

"The red-coats looked to their priming!"

"She stood up straight and still!" The figure stole the black from the shadows about them and it colored pants, pupil, shirt, belt, and his shoes.

"Tlot in the frosty silence! Tlot, in the echoing night!"

"Nearer he came and nearer! Her face was like a light!"

"Her eyes grew wide for a moment! She drew one last deep breath,"

"Then her finger moved in the moonlight,"

"Her musket shattered the moonlight,"

"Shattered her breast in the moonlight and warned him with her death." The figure took in the fire. I colored his pale peach skin, red demonic horns, devils tail, pick tong and highlights throughout his outfit. He still however looked as though he were still moving in a watery suspension.

"He turned; he spurred to the west; he did not know she stood"

"Bowed, with her head o'er the musket, drenched with her own red blood!"

"Not till the dawn he heard it; his face grew grey to hear"

"How Bess, the landlord's daughter,"

"The landlord's black eyed daughter,"

"Had watched for her love in the moonlight, and died in the darkness there." The water look to the figure seemed to be evaporating. Kiyo flinch in a sudden bout of pain, but he continued to sing the song crystal clear in the small room.

"Back, he spurred like a madman, shrieking a curse to the sky"

"With the white road smoking behind him and his rapier brandished high!"

"Blood-red were the spurs i' the golden noon; wine-red was his velvet coat,"

"When they shot him down on the highway."

"Down like a dog on the highway,"

"And he lay in his blood on the highway, with a bunch of lace at his throat." The figure solidified completely as he stared at Kiyo's pained face. The continued to sing together, to the very last word.

"Still of a winter's night, they say, when the wind is in the trees,"

"When the moon is a ghostly galleon, tossed upon the cloudy seas,"

"When the road is a ribbon of moonlight over the purple moor,"

"A highwayman comes riding, riding, riding,"

"A highwayman comes riding, up to the old inn-door." Their voices echoed out and the music softly dispersed. The new figure was almost an exact replica of Kiyo. The only differences were the horns and tail of the second figure.

"You called for me, brother."

_**:D You Gotta Love A Cliff Hanger Like That! C:**_

_**K so I do not own Loreena Mckennitt's music "The Highwayman" but it is a favorite of mine and I figured I'd share it with you in a really magical way! Yah I finally finished it!**_

_**So thank you for taking time out of your day to read this. Oh, and by the way if you want another chapter you have to give me some more comments and no I do not mean one person sends a lot of comments all on their lonesome. I you want another chapter I have to get at least four comments otherwise you won't get what I type up!**_

_**So again thank you for taking time out of your day to read this and don't forget to comment even if what you have to say id mean. :P**_


End file.
